


What's Worth Fighting For

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [75]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mentioned Kinjou Shingo, Prompt Fic, Remix, SASO 2016, Seer Fuji Shuusuke, Seer Makishima Yuusuke, Trans Fuji Shuusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makishima has never tried to fight the futures he sees in his visions before, but this time, it's Kinjou's life at stake, and for Kinjou, he might just be willing to fight fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMinuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SASO 2016 BR4 Fuji & Makishima Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222877) by blueminuet. 



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 6: Remixes. Also fills the "against all odds" square for Trope Bingo round 7.

" _How important would you say this Kinjou is to you? Important enough to rewrite fate?_ "

Fuji's words continue to hang in the air even long after she's left. Makishima's not sure whether it's a figment of his own imagination, or if she had in fact spelled them to hang around him, but regardless of the cause, he can't escape them.

He may be a seer, but he's only human. Fate is a higher power, beyond human control, and he knows enough to know just how dangerous it is to try to change the course of the universe. The powers that be don't take kindly to mere humans interfering with their designs, and even if they turn a blind eye, fate itself is a heavy burden to move. He doesn't know any examples of someone successfully changing fate, but he can think of plenty of example of those who died trying, pouring their entire life force into the attempt and still not having enough power to reshape the flow of events.

But it's Kinjou on the other end of his visions, and for Kinjou, he might just be willing to try pushing the limits of what could be. He may be the master of seeing the future, but Fuji is the master of the present, and she has told him he can still fight. And so long as Kinjou's life hangs in the balance, so long as it's Kinjou's dead body he sees on the other side of his visions, he'll fight as hard as he can.

He's going to have to be smart about it though. He knows convincing Kinjou to stay home from the battle won't be enough, just as he knows he'd never be able to convince Kinjou to do such a thing in the first place. If the current future wants Kinjou to die, then he has to reshape it until it thinks otherwise; it's the only way he can ensure Kinjou's safety.

He takes his time to plan before he starts. He doesn't have forever, not when the battle is supposed to start tomorrow, but to the universe, even years are like the blink of an eye; it won't do to push things too quickly and force the universe to push back.

There's no hesitation when he finally does begin though. He slips his power into the flow of universe and begins redirecting it in the direction he wants, gentle but firm. It feels something like trying to redirect a river; at times his progress feels impossibly slow, but with enough effort, he feels it slowly start to shift, like a river slowly wearing down rock to flow into a new course. He can't stop to look at his visions of the future while he's working though, so he just has to hope he chose the correct route before he began.

Across town, Fuji feels the ley lines underfoot begin to shift ever so subtly, and she smiles. It seems like Makishima's made his choice. He's taken an unusual approach, she thinks as she feels the steady pulse of his power. It's full of awkward angles and definitely not something she's ever seen in a book. She highly doubts anyone else could make it work, but despite all of its eccentricities, it seems to be working for him.

She'll let him be for now, but she'll go back later in the evening to offer her own advice on fighting fate, and maybe just maybe, together they can reshape this particular corner of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
